A New Beginning
by Dreamer-1813
Summary: What happens to Jin and Sun Kwon after the boat explodes?


_The last thing he remembered seeing was her face, fill with pain and fear, looking at him… _

An explosion, being pulled down so fast; it was like a dream.

He felt a sharp pain shot up through his left leg. It forced him to focus. He began to swim upward with all his strength against the pull of the sinking boat.

He had no time to think. He just swam up.

As he became dizzy from the pain and lack of oxygen he gave one last attempt to pull himself up toward the light.

Breaking through the water he gasped for air.

Slowly he made his way to a piece of floating wreckage and held onto it for his life. Looking all around he saw no land. The Island was gone. The waves rocked him gently.

His leg throbbed. Awkwardly he looked down to see what was causing the pain. A jagged piece of metal, about three inches long and two inches wide, was protruding from the side of his leg. He left it there for the time because it was not bleeding much and he was sure it would start if he removed it.

He felt his strength begin to drain from his body and it began to ache. Making his way forward by using his hands and one good leg, to disoriented to think what direction it might be, he had only two thoughts in his head "Land. Survival."

After a long, lonely, and exhausting time he drifted off to sleep.

he woke up. His leg was numb. It didn't hurt, everything else did. He stretched all the muscles that he could. That helped a little. Still no land was in sight.

The sun was beginning to sink in the horizon. He estimated he had a possibly three or four hours before it went down, while he wondered how cold the ocean would get. Already the wind had cooled down and had started to chill him as it blew through his soaked sleeves. He put the piece of floating wreckage he had scavenged under his stomach, balanced his weight as if he were on a surf board, and paddled, grateful for all the fishing he had done. Twice he tipped his into the water before he got the hang of it.

It must have been at least an hour when he stopped to rest; squinting around he was sure he could see a dot of black. Hope rose up in me—a foolish hope perhaps—that gave me a burst of strength. Paddling furiously he now happily accepted the cooling breeze and the water that continuously splashed into his face, mingling with his sweat, and washing off.

He stopped to take a break and to stretch when He started to wear down and would continue on his way.

A few dozen stops later the dot had grow into a blob. The sun was setting quickly now, a brilliant glow of orange in the sky. It was clear he would not make it by nightfall; he felt fear begin to creep through him, sending a shiver through his body. "No" he said out loud, the sound of his voice strange to him, "I can do this". Feeling reassured he swam toward his blob until the sun went down. There seemed like there was nothing he could do with no light, so he put my head on the board and fell asleep.

He was sure it normally would have been impossible for him to fall asleep in the ocean, but four hours of swimming knocked him out.

He woke up when it was still dark. The light was just starting to peep out.

The whole day was more of the same, with the exception of being extremely thirsty.

By midday the blob was looking very much like an island; he could even see little squares which looked like huts. He told himself he would not stop again until nightfall. He began to swim once more.

The sun was again a glow of orange. It had been a long stretch.

He saw a boat!

It was maybe one hundred yards away.

It was a small and worn looking boat carrying at least two men in it. "If only I could get them to notice and help me." He thought. He yelled, screamed, waved his arms, and swam in intervals. It didn't take too long to get their attention.

As the two young men, the only people in the boat, pulled him up a wash of relief poured through his veins.

They tried to ask questions, but they spoke a strange language and he did not understand. He tried English, but they only knew simple scraps that didn't help much. The only thing they learned from each other was their names. He told them He was Chuck. Their names were Thomas and Anthony.

Slowly they helped him to a hut; he could hardly walk. They put him in a bed. His leg had begun to throb again, but he was too tired to care.

It was going to be a new beginning… with one purpose_:_ _to find her again_.


End file.
